They Wanted to Be Closer
by eseldie
Summary: I've got you..let go.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Human Target or Alicia Keys and intend no copyright infringement.**

Author's Notes: I got nothin'!

**They Wanted to Be Closer**

"You have got to be kidding me." Ilsa tapped the thermostat again as it continued to flash. "The coldest day of the year and you decide to break down." She rolled her eyes as if the machine was going to respond. Sighing heavily, she walked into the next room to get her cell phone.

Across town, Christopher Chance was punching a heavy bag. His muscles contracted and moved with every swing he took. It was late in the evening, and considering it was cold outside, running wasn't an option, so a bit of boxing would have to do. He was finally broken out of his concentration when he heard his phone ring. In a huff he answered. "Hello…oh, hi...what happened…no not at all…well…yea…but I mean…are you gonna be angry all night…ok, ok fine…I'll see you in a bit." He shook his head and set the phone back on the table. Naturally he didn't care whether she stayed over or not, but for the past few days, they had been at odds.

**A FEW DAYS PRIOR**

"No dammit…I'm sick and tired of you sticking your nose where it doesn't belong!" He pointed at her. "Ilsa, I will stick my nose where I want when it concerns my team. Furthermore, your husband is long gone and I told you to leave that trail alone!" She stepped closer. "How dare you! You arrogant asshole! What I do is none of your business!" He put his hands on his hips. "You're so…you're so…narrow minded!" She gasped. "Narrow minded?! Well you're just a big whiny brat when I don't see things your way." He crossed his arms. "Well you're overbearing." She kept up. "You're annoying."

He fired back...and then they bantered.

"You're frustrating."

"You're antagonizing."

"You're irritating."

"You're a pain Chance….in my ASS!"

"Ilsa Pucci..I swear you…."

Neither of them noticed Winston walking in. "HEY, HEY, HEY! I don't know what the hell is going on here, but the both of you need to quiet down for a sec and act like adults!" They both stared hard at each other. At this point, lips were pursed, brows were furrowed and toes were tapping. "Chance I'm shocked to hear you raise your voice at a lady, and Ilsa…I'm shocked you're feedin' into it! Now…what seems to be the problem?"

Ilsa beat her associate to the punch. "I was simply looking over some files that I had come across and I met with a source that was written down. It was completely harmless." Chance interjected. "Yeah…completely harmless my ASS! You know damn well you shouldn't have gone into the field alone! You need to forget this Ilsa!" Winston held his hands up. "Chance…ok easy. As for you Ilsa, I told you time and again, if you want to ever ask questions, just come to me. It's too dangerous for you." She took a deep breath and hung her head. "Mr. Winston I knew you would not have let me go regardless." Chance interrupted. "You're damn right he wouldn't!" Winston shook his head. "Chance relax man. Ilsa, you need to relax too. In fact, the both of you need to go your separate ways. This can be handled later."

Winston was right. They were both heated and needed to step away from one another and gain some perspective over the matter. Neither of them were going to budge and considering they were bull headed, the conversation was going nowhere. Before Ilsa walked to the elevator, she nodded her head. "Good day gentlemen." When the doors closed, Winston glared back at Chance. I am not even gonna ask, but all I know is that you two need to respect each other a little more. This screaming and yelling is not necessary." With that, he left and went to the conference room. Chance took a deep breath and looked at the elevator, as if wishing she would come back. He knew better than that. He knew she wouldn't let him have the luxury of winning that argument.

**PRESENT**

She wasn't happy about needing his help. She could have gone to a hotel, but for some reason, her first instinct was to call him. Deep down, she trusted Christopher Chance, but they both had a stubborn streak and at times, it could get in the way. She climbed into the backseat of the Maybach and settled in. She needed to compose herself considering she hadn't spoken to him since their last little argument.

Chance let the warm water rain down over his sweat-covered body. His workout was more engaging then normal considering he was expecting company. He wasn't going to deny her to come over, but he also remembered that they were at slight odds with one another. He grabbed the soap and lathered his body while continuing to allow the water to penetrate his sore muscles. He always wondered how Ilsa kept her cool around him. Every now and again, she would get flustered and lose her cool, but it wasn't all that often. He had to chuckle at how she would get into his personal space and how her lips would purse and how she would slip on her words when he leered at her. But that was all irrelevant, and he knew at some point, one of them would have to concede.

Ilsa stepped out of her car and walked to the elevator. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as her ascension to possible aggravation began. She knew that arguing with Chance was something that was always an awful thing. But when it came to her safety, he was completely adamant about putting his foot down. Her heat had gone out and it was wintertime in California. It had reached the low 40's and for native Californians, that was a record. She was used to the cold weather, coming from London, but she also began getting used to the warm weather the state had to offer.

When the doors opened she stepped out to an empty warehouse. She was thankful that her body finally felt warm. Chance was nowhere to be found so she made her way to the living area. She was a little shocked to find that he had lit the fire. When she had first met them, there wasn't a fireplace in the dismal building they called home. After her complete renovation, she found it fitting to have one installed. She tossed her overnight bag next to the couch and sat down. Just as she relaxed, she could hear footsteps approaching.

His demeanor had turned considerably soft since his shower and he was almost anxious to see her. He approached the room with some caution just in case she wanted to argue with him again. Considering her heat was out, and she made the trip across town, he assumed there was some relaxation there. When he noticed her staring intently at the fire he stopped and leaned against the door frame. He watched patiently as the light of the fire danced across her features. Her breathing was even and he almost hated to interrupt her. "Hey."

She turned around and was about to respond when she noticed his limited attire. He wore nothing but a pair of sweatpants. When he pushed himself from the doorframe, she noticed the waistband of his black boxer briefs showing slightly below his navel. The man was chiseled in all the right places. From the top of his head to the tip of his toes, he was built like a rock. She noticed that his hair was damp and mussed, indicating he had just showered. He obviously opted not to shave because the shadow on his face was showing through. Whatever they had fought about, she immediately forgot in that instance.

"Good evening Mr. Chance. How are you?" He closed the distance between them, allowing her an even better look at his gorgeous body. "I'm doing fine thanks. Sorry to hear about your heat. Something that doesn't happen often, but it's cool. After all, this is your place too." She smiled at his consideration. "Well I appreciate that." She shivered a bit at the open air of the warehouse. "Why don't you change into something more comfortable. I'll pour us a drink." She nodded and grabbed her bag heading up to his loft.

When she returned he had taken her spot on the couch and made himself comfortable. When he turned around he let out a small laugh. She was wearing a form fitting pair of yoga pants and an oversized sweatshirt that she had clearly stolen from him. "You do know that stealing is a crime." She lightly blushed but managed a smile. "I'm sorry, I was still a bit chilly…and…well, it's comfortable." He padded the spot beside him. "I promise I won't call the cops on you. Besides, you look good in it." Ilsa walked over and joined him. He had poured them a generous glass of Scotch and handed her one. They settled back into the couch enjoying their adult beverages. "Why do we argue Ilsa?" She was a little stunned at his forwardness, but obliged an answer. "Well Chance. I really don't know. It seems like there are times we don't see eye to eye…and well, the result is us going at one another's throats. Quite frankly I'm not sure we ever really come to any conclusions."

It wasn't something he wanted to hear, because the truth was that he didn't like to argue at all. "You do understand I only argue when it's you I worry about?" She took another drink and stared intently into the fire. "You know, I can honestly say that there are times when Marshall thought the same way. It wasn't all that often, but when he did, I appreciated it. I think it comes down to feeling like the men in my life are always so worried about me. The truth is I can do things on my own and I feel like I should be able to." He met her eyes. "I know you're completely capable. I have no doubt you can hold your own, but in reality, I would feel horrible if something happened to you. I know you don't want me to feel like it's my job, but in a way it is." She looked at him sideways. "What do you mean? You've already saved me several times, and I think that you have paid your dues."

He finished his Scotch and set the glass down. "Ilsa, I know that I have saved you, and served my penance. But the reason I do what I do….is well…because…I think I've fallen for you. I mean…ok..I don't want to make you feel awkward..but…ok damn I'm at a loss for words now." She smiled at him and turned closer. "No. Don't feel awkward. The fact of the matter is that I welcome your protection, but it's much deeper than that. The truth is…I've fallen for you too." He couldn't help but be elated that she felt the same way. He was a bit worried that she might slap him into next week at his confession. "Well this is a good thing. I suppose this means that you won't start any arguments with me ever again?" That earned him a glare. "Watch it sir."

She finished the last of her Scotch and placed her glass on the table. Capturing his eyes again, she stared deep into his soul. His deep blue pools held much of the truth that she had been looking for since Marshall shattered her heart. She had always put her guard up, but with Christopher Chance it was different. She knew that he was the one person that wouldn't ever make her cry. Not on purpose anyway. He was the one man who had forced her to face her feelings of what had happened, and also forced her to finally move on. The biggest problem she faced was that her husband had a mistress. She felt slighted in her marriage, and felt even worse that she couldn't do anything about it. He was gone and she felt like she had been taken for a ride. A ride of infidelity. Chance saw that in her. In the way she presented herself to men and the way she responded to them. She had dated since she met the team, but the fact remained that she didn't trust anyone. He broke those walls down. He was beside her each time she doubted herself and her ability to be the independent woman she had always been.

After breaking away from his eyes she walked over to the stereo in the corner of the room. She pulled a CD from the shelf and placed it in the system. Alicia Keys flooded the room. She held out her had to him. "Dance with me Chance." He got up and joined her in front of the fire. They moved slowly as the music played and let the words sink in.

_I'm a woman, lord knows it's hard__  
__I need a real man to give me what I need__  
__Sweet attention, love and tenderness__  
__When it's real it's unconditional, I'm telling y'all_

_Cause a man, just ain't a man,__  
__If he aint' man enough__  
__To love you when you're right,__  
__Love you when you're wrong__  
__Love you when you're weak,__  
__Love you when you're strong__  
__Take you higher__  
__When the world got you feelin low._

_He's given you his last, cuz he's thinking of you first__  
__Given comfort when you're thinking that you're hurt__  
__That's what's done when you really love someone__  
__I'm telling y'all, I'm telling y'all._

_Cause you're a real man and lord knows it's hard__  
__Sometimes you just need a woman's touch__  
__Sweet affection, love and support__  
__When it's real, it's unconditional, I'm telling y'all__Oh cause a woman ain't a woman if she ain't woman enough__  
__To love you when you're right__  
__Love you when you're wrong__  
__Love you when you're weak,__  
__Love you when you're strong__  
__Take you higher__  
__When the world got you feelin low.__  
__She's giving you her best, even when you're at your worst__  
__Givin comfort, when she's thinking that you're hurt__  
__That's what's done, when you really love someone__  
__I'm telling y'all_

_Sometimes you gonna argue__  
__Sometimes you gonna fight__  
__Sometimes it's gonna feel like it will never be right__  
__But something so strong, keeps you holdin on__  
__It don't make sense, but it make a good song_

_Cause a man, just ain't a man,__  
__If he ain't man enough__  
__To love you when you're right,__  
__Love you when you're wrong__  
__Love you when you're weak,__  
__Love you when you're strong__  
__Take you higher__  
__When the world got you feelin low__  
__He's given you his last, cuz he's thinking of you first__  
__Given comfort when you're thinking that you're hurt__  
__That's what's done when you really love someone_

_I'm telling y'all, I'm telling y'all, I'm telling y'all__  
__That a woman ain't a woman if she ain't woman enough__  
__To love you when you're right__  
__Love you when you're wrong__  
__Love you when you're weak,__  
__Love you when you're strong__  
__Take you higher and higher__  
__When the world got you feelin low.__  
__She's giving you her best, even when you're at your worst__  
__Givin comfort, when she's thinking that you're hurt__  
__That's what's done, when you really love someone__  
__I'm telling y'all__  
__I'm telling y'all_

When the song faded out, he leaned back and stared into her eyes. "You know I'll always place you first no matter what Ilsa?" She was lost in his eyes again and then in his words. All she could do was pull her bottom lip between her teeth and attempt to find an answer. Instead he found her answer when he met her lips. It was soft at first. He wanted to make sure he wasn't moving too fast. The only other kiss they had shared was when she was drugged. This time, he was going to make sure she remembered. As the music continued to play, he kissed her deeper and with tenderness. His tongue pleaded entrance and she obliged by letting him in. She in turn pulled him closer.

It took all of her willpower not to dig her nails into his naked upper chest when he bit on her lower lip. After a few moments they broke apart, breathing heavily. "Wow. That seems much more memorable when I'm not dosed with an illegal substance." He smiled and placed his forehead on hers. "You know I've waited quite some time for that to happen." She leaned back and looked at him again. "I would not have objected Mr. Chance." He shrugged. "Not sure. You might have slugged me." She hugged him then led him over to the couch.

He laid down first then opened his embrace to her. For a split second, Marshall invaded her thoughts. How he hurt her. How he broke her heart. Then how he had the nerve to stare her in the face like it was all ok. But at that very same second, Chance could sense her fear, and was right there to pick up the pieces. He shook his head. "Ilsa, don't be afraid. I'm not Marshall. I will never hurt you." That was all she needed to hear. She allowed herself to trust again. She knew he was right and she knew the best place she could ever be was in his arms. She smiled and lay down beside him. He tightened his grip around her and buried his lips in her hair. They couldn't have gotten any closer to one another. It was finally that feeling of closeness that they both needed and had been longing for. Her breathing had slowed and she closed her eyes. "You warm enough?" She nodded. "Promise you won't let me go tonight." He squeezed tighter yet again. "Not tonight. Not ever."

* * *

The next morning Winston walked into the office. He noticed the crackling fire was on its last leg and wondered why Chance hadn't put it out. As he approached, he noticed Ilsa's bag, and then caught the top of Chance's feet hanging from the end of the couch. With as much stealth as he could muster, he tiptoed in and spotted the resting pair. Ilsa was curled up on Chance's bare chest. He had pulled a blanket up over them to keep her as warm as he could throughout the night. He had his head turned into her hair and both arms around her back.

Winston shook his head and turned to leave when a voice stopped him. "Do me a favor pal and switch on the coffee pot." The burly man swung around and whispered. "So, not 24 hours ago, I had to pull you two off of each other and now I find you curled up like kittens and all you can say it you want some coffee?!" Chance still didn't move. "You know I love you man." He just shook his head. "Whatever."

Ilsa stirred slightly and nestled deeper into his chest. Chance pulled the blanket up higher and willed her to stay asleep. He lightly rubbed her back until she settled back and her breathing returned to a steady rhythm. A lot had happened over that night. They had finally confessed their attraction to one another and Ilsa finally admitted that she was afraid of getting hurt. He had promised her that she would be safe with him. But ultimately, he would never hurt her. It was a lot to take in, but Ilsa, like the independent woman she always was, had finally found her place again.


End file.
